1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hierarchical indication, inclusive indication and hierarchical inclusive indication input systems, and relates in particular to hierarchial indication, inclusive indication and hierarchical inclusive indication input systems which, using a coordinate input device, can systematically carry out call destination indications, function indications or the like in a facsimile machine or a similar apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional facsimile machines are able to carry out individual transmission, multi-station transmission, and relayed multi-station transmission or the like.
Individual transmission is, as is known, a system whereby manuscript information or the like is transmitted by indicating the call destination through the operation for example of an abbreviated dial key or a one-touch key programmed in advance with the telephone number of the station being called.
Multi-station transmission is a system whereby manuscript information or the like is transmitted either by indicating a plurality of call destinations through a plurality of inputs from abbreviated dial keys or one-touch keys programmed with the telephone number of the call station, or by indicating a plurality of call destinations through the operation of a special key which has been programmed in advance with the telephone numbers of a plurality of call stations.
Relayed multi-station transmission is a system whereby manuscript information or the like is transmitted to a branch station by means of operating a special preselected key programmed in advance with the branch station and a plurality of substations, the manuscript information or the like being transmitted from the branch station to a plurality of substations.
With each of the above systems, a glance at the operating panel does not suffice to show which key corresponds to which call station, and so a table or diagram is usually prepared to show the correspondence between the keys on the operating panel and the call stations, this being generally placed by the side of the facsimile machine. The operator can then correctly carry out individual transmission, multi-station transmission, relayed multi-station transmission or the like by referring to this table or diagram.
As explained above, operation is conventionally carried out by preparing and referring to a table or diagram showing the correspondence between the call stations pre-programmed for individual transmission, multi-station transmission, relayed multi-station transmission or the like and the keys on the operating panel of the facsimile machine. Thus there is the operational problem that it is not possible to tell the relationship between the call stations and the keys on the operating panel at a glance.
Japanese Utility Model 1-52351 is an example of the disclosure of prior technology relating to this application. In this disclosure, technology is proposed whereby in a facsimile machine provided with program keys such that the series of facsimile transmission operations required to achieve relayed multi-station transmission or the like is assigned to a certain key, permitting complex transmissions to be carried out thereafter simply by pushing this key, the series of operational procedure can be read out and modified on a display unit.
However, the operational procedure displayed on the display unit in this prior technology stops at confirmation of the content assigned to the above-mentioned key, and no consideration is given to using the displayed operational procedure for some kind of indication.